


Игра

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Конрад каждый день ждет прихода Юури. Может, стоит добавить в рутину немного рискованной ролевой игры?





	Игра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/211101) by [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight). 



Конрад лежал на постели, слушал и ждал. Придет ли Юури? Возможно, Вольфрам слишком его вымотал. Он отогнал от себя этот образ, хотя картинка возбуждала: светлые волосы Вольфрама на бледной коже Юури... Но мысли о брате и своем любовнике, голых, в одной постели, все же раздражали.   
Хотя Конрад все равно, как и всегда, оставил дверь незапертой.  
Та вдруг открылась, и Конрад с облегчением услышал знакомые шаги. Дверь вновь закрылась, и Юури плюхнулся рядом с ним. Конрад упорно отказался воображать, как выглядит взъерошенный Юури в мятой пижаме.  
– Прости, что заставил ждать. Вольфрам…  
Конрад поцеловал его, чтобы остановить поток извинений. В своей постели он не желал слышать имя своего брата.  
Губы Юури были мягкими, влажными и теплыми. Конрад терпеливо нежил их, искушая приоткрыться, и их языки сплелись, играя друг с другом, точно две змеи. Он принялся расстегивать пуговицы пижамы Юури, одну за другой, но тот остановил его.  
Похоже, кое-кто хочет сегодня поиграть, решил Конрад и, как всегда, подчинился. Он разорвал поцелуй, а потом спустился вниз, к обнажившейся груди, покусывая – сладкая, приятная боль. Юури под ним тихо вздохнул, и тут Конрад прервался и улыбнулся недовольству, мелькнувшему в его глазах. Когда тот начал расстегивать пуговицы сам, Конрад вновь его поцеловал.  
Это была их излюбленная забава: раздевать Юури, дразня, соблазняя и всячески искушая. Конрад целовал, прихватывал кожу зубами и делал все, чтобы поощрить его своими действиями. Они были вместе уже достаточно давно, и Конрад знал, что прикосновение к определенной точке заставит того хихикнуть, что если прикусить мочку Юури, тот начнет извиваться под ним, а если спуститься до сосков, Юури выгнется навстречу его губам. Когда они наконец разобрались с верхней частью пижамы, Юури уже себя не помнил от страсти. Конрад тоже недалеко от него ушел, но все это было только для Юури.  
Он разделся сам, кожей ощущая Юури так близко, как только возможно. Контраст его смуглой кожи и Юури выглядел почти непристойно, и он улыбнулся, завидев отметины – они сойдут прежде, чем кончится ночь, Конрад мог это гарантировать, но было приятно видеть Юури, носящего его метки.  
– Вольфрам тебя не удовлетворяет, – выдохнул Конрад на ухо Юури, и тот, секунду помедлив, ответил:  
– Он не похож на тебя.  
Конрад был в достаточной мере извращенцем, чтобы попросить:  
– Расскажи мне все, в подробностях.  
– Конрад?  
Он провел рукой по животу Юури и ниже, поощряя его.  
– Он слишком… неопытный. Не останавливайся! Он действительно всего лишь пацан… еще не мужчина, и целуется слишком… слюняво. Конрад!.. Может, хватит уже?  
Конрад посмотрел на его покрасневшее лицо и покачал головой:  
– Нет, продолжай, – и чуть сжал его член.  
– Ну, он обычно очень волнуется, шарит по мне руками… Конрад! Я сейчас!..  
– Ты ведь сдержишься? Ради меня, – попросил Конрад.  
– А если не сдержусь?  
– Ты – мао. Учись терпению.  
– Только не здесь, – несмотря на свои жалобы, Юури под ним глубоко вздохнул и попытался расслабиться.  
Конрад пустил в ход руки и язык, доводя Юури до предела и возвращая обратно. Тот стонал, дрожа от напряжения, но не сопротивлялся. Конрад дразнил его, то вбирая в рот, то выпуская, легко касался – всегда недостаточно сильно, чтобы Юури помнил, где он и что с ним. Наконец он прошептал:  
– А вот теперь можешь кончить.  
Юури вскрикнул, и его тело содрогнулось от наслаждения.  
– Ну как, осуществил свою фантазию? – полюбопытствовал Конрад, когда Юури немного пришел в себя.  
– Да, – неровным тоном отозвался Юури, – спасибо.  
– Что попробуем в следующий раз?  
– Может, сыграешь роль ревнивого мужа? – Юури уже неудержимо клонило в сон.  
– Спи, – шепнул Конрад, и тот закрыл глаза.   
Когда Юури впервые предложил так поиграть, Конрад удивился. А теперь лишь предвкушал игры, что еще могли придти в голову его любовнику.  
Будущее предвещало множество интересного.


End file.
